Sonic and Pokemon: Worlds Collide
by Sonic2978
Summary: A new adventure begins as Ash and friends continue their journey through the Sinnoh region. Now they must help Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends find all 7 Chaos Emeralds before the evil Dr.Eggman or else he'll use them to take over the world! Will Sonic and friends find them first and prevent him from doing so? Or Eggman become ruler of the world? SonAmy & Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins

**NOTE: This is my first fanfics so please be nice. It may suck because...well I don't write too much. Also, there will references to some of the TV shows and games from both the Pokemon and Sonic series (mainly from the Sonic series). See if you can spot them. Some are obvious. Some aren't. So try and find them all! So enjoy the story. **

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as Ash and friends Dawn and Brock were headed to Hearthome City. The home of Ash's next gym battle and Dawn's next Pokemon Contest.

"I can't wait until we get to Hearthome City! I'll finally be able to win my 5th Sinnoh gym badge!" Ash said determained

"And I can't wait for my next Pokemon Contest!" Dawn said excitedly

"I'm sure you'll both do great." Brock told the two trainers.

"Brock's right. I'm sure you'll do great with you're next contest, Dawn." He told his love interest

"Thanks, Ash. You'll do great with gym battle too." She said back to her love interest

"By the way, Brock, how much longer until we get to Hearthome?" Ash asked

"If we keep walking, we should be there within 3 days or so." Brock said

"Ugh...Three days?" Ash said as he drooped his head

"Don't worry, Ash." She told him. "It'll fly by fast."

"Right." He replied back lifting his head back up.

They continued to walk up the road until the female trainer spotted something shiny glowing from behind a tree.

"Hey, what's that?" Dawn wondered as she began to run to where she saw the glowing

"Hey, what wait up, Dawn!" Ash shouted as he followed behind her

She looked behind the tree and was amazed at what she had just discovered

"OH WOW!" She shouted as she picked up the shiny thing

"WHOA! What is that!?" Ash asked intriged by the shiny object

It was looked like a diamond that glowed a sky blue color

"Maybe it could be some kind of stone used for evolution." Brock said

"Let's take it a Pokemon Center and see if Nurse Joy knows anything about it." He suggested

They begin to walk to the nearest Pokemon Center with the jewel in Dawn's palm. A few minutes later the trio are surrounded by an army of robots that have guns for arms. Then a moment later, a fat man in an egg shaped craft slowly floats down and looks at the trio of trainers.

"I hope you you kiddies have had fun playing with that jewel." The man said

"Who the heck are you!?" Ash asked demandingly

"My, don't we have an attitude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman. And I have come to take the beautiful gem that girl has in her possession." He said as he pointed at her hand.

"And what if I say no?" Dawn asked sternly

"Then if you dare to defy me, I'll be left with no choice but to let my robots use you and friends as target." Eggman threatened

"Fine. If you want it, then take it. She said as she put he hand out walked toward the fat man.

"Finally. I have another one the-" Eggman is cut off as a blue streak pasts right in front of them. As soon as the blue streak is gone, the jewel is gone as well.

"WHAT!?" Eggman yelled

"Heh heh heh! Thought I'd join the party, doc. Hope you haven't started yet." The figure said smirking

Both Dawn and Eggman turned to see a blue figure with emerald green eyes, a blue skin, long blue spikey hair, a tan belly, wore white gloves on his hands, a blue crystal ring around his left wrist and wore red shoes with a white stripe in the middle. Dawn and her friends had no idea who this figure was. But Eggman knew exactly who it was.

"Not you again, you blue pest!" He yelled

"What's wrong Eggman? When's the party start?" The figure said grinning which then made the evil doctor angry

"FIRE!" The doctor yelled as the robots began to fire missiles at the figure

As the robots began firing missles and bullets, the trainers quickly took cover with Dawn in Ash's arms. Dawn looked at Ash wide eyed

"It'll be alright Dawn!" Ash yelled due to the noise of gun fire and explosions

"Ash..." Dawn whispered to herself

The figure was running at the speed sound. So fast that robots couldn't get a proper lock on to hit the figure. He then curled into a ball and began to hit the robots as if he was in Bingo Highway or Casinopolis.

"Why you little!" The doctor said

Then the figure began to run toward the craft and jumped in front of the doctor.

"Hey bolt brains! Over here!" The figure shouted to the robots as they began to point their guns in that direction.

"No, WAIT! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Eggman yelled

But the robots had already begun firing as the figure jumped out of the way of gun fire which was now hitting and heavily damaging the Egg-O-Matic. The figure then curled into a ball and started to roll into them until they just piles of scrap metal ready for the junk yard.

"Game over, doc! You lose again!" The figure told the doctor smirking

"This isn't over! I'll be back!" Yelled the beat doctor as he flew away in his beat up Egg-O-Matic

* * *

**A Couple Minutes Later...**

"Is everyone here alright?" The figure asked the trio as they walked out from behind the trees

"We're fine. Thank you." Dawn said politly

"WAIT! IS THIS A POKEMON!?" Ash asked excitedly as he pulled his Pokedex

"No Pokemon Found" His Pokedex said

"It's not a Pokemon?" Dawn asked

"Then who or what are you then?" Brock asked the figure

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" The figure said wagging his index figure and a smirk on his face


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rocket Appears!

"What're guys' names"? The blue hedgehog asked

"I'm Ash and this my buddy Pikachu." He said as he pointed to the yellow mouse on his shoulder

"Hi there!" Sonic greeted

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as it waved

"My name is Dawn. It's nice to meet you." Dawn said politely

"And my name's Brock." Brock told Sonic

"Why was that guy want that diamond so bad?" Ash asked curiously

"What? You mean this?" Sonic asked as he revealed the stone in his hand

"Yeah, but...how did you take it from my though?

"Because speed is my game." Sonic said grinning

"Do you know what this thing is and why he wanted it so bad?" Ash asked

"Sure do! It's called a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic told the trio of trainers

"What?" The trio asked

"A Chaos Emerald." Sonic repeated to them

"Why are they so special?" Dawn wondered

"There are 7 Chaos Emeralds. They have unlimited reserves of power. Having just one can unlock the strong power within. If in the hands of someone good, they'll be able to being happiness and peace. But if in the wrong hands, they can bring destruction and despair. And if Eggman gets all 7 he'll use them to take over your world. I need to find the other 6 before that fatty does." Sonic explained to them

"So that's why he attacked us before." Brock said

Sonic nodded "If he gets all 7, let's just say it won't end well."

"We need to find those emeralds!" Dawn shouted

"Yeah!" Ash shouted agreeing to his female crush

"Alright! Now we're talkin'!" Sonic said

"Maybe there could be one in the forest up ahead." Brock said

"Let's go check it out." Sonic said

"But its about 2 days up the path." Dawn said

"2 days huh? That's not to bad." Sonic said

"What you do mean?" Dawn asked the hedgehog

"Ash, put Pikachu in your bag." Sonic told him

"Uh sure. Why?" He asked

"You'll see. Now grab my hand." Sonic told him "Now Dawn, Brock, hold onto my shoulders.

They both held on to his shoulders

"Why are we doing this?" Dawn asked him

"Here we...GO!" The hedgehog said as he lifted up one foot and took off

* * *

**A couple minutes later...**

"WHOA!" The trio yelled as they smacked onto the ground after he came to a dead stop

"I've seen anything run that fast!" Brock said

"That was incredible!" Dawn said

"You just saved us two days worth of walking!" Ash exclaimed

"I told you. Speed is my game. I run faster than the speed of sound!" Sonic said grinning

"You can say that again." Ash said

Sonic took out the emerald as it began to have a faint glow

"There's one around here." Sonic said

"Who can you tell?" Brock asked

"Because the Chaos Emeralds can all detect each other. When they began to glow like this, there's a big possibility that there's one nearby." Sonic explained

"Well let's go look for it!" Ash said

* * *

**About 10-20 minutes later...**

They have been walking for quite awhile and have not found any signs of Chaos Emeralds yet. The emerald in hand continues to glow. It is glowing it's brightest now. While making a chiming sound.

"There's an emerald around here!" Sonic shouted

"Let's split up and look for it." Brock suggested

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"I found it!" Dawn shouted as she picked up a bright red Chaos Emerald from a rock

"Alright!" Sonic said

"That makes 2 right?" Ash asked

Sonic nodded "That makes it 2 to 1. There's 4 left."

Then a giant mechanical arm comes out of nowhere and grabs Pikachu

"Pikachu!" Ash screams

"What the!?" Sonic shouts

"Not you again!" Brock shouted

"Listen. Is that I hear?" A woman with long red hair says

"It speaks to me loud and clear." A man with short blue hair says

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" A cat like creature says

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete"

"Jessie!"

"And its James!"

"Meowth! Now dat's a name!"

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket"

"IN YOUR FACE!"

"Who are these creeps!?" Sonic asks

"They're Team Rocket. They're a bunch of crooks and criminals who are always stealing people's Pokémon!" Dawn explained

"How lame!" Sonic shouted

"How dare you!" Jessie yelled at the hedgehog

"Wait, Jessie? Is that blue thing a Pokémon?" James asked

"It must be!" Jessie said

"Let's grab it!" Meowth shouted as James pressed a button making a mechanical arm come out of the front of the giant robot

Sonic runs out of the way

"Hey! Where'd that thing go!?" Jessie shouted

"You're too slow!" Sonic said doing a figure 8 pose "You'll have to be faster than that! Heh heh"

"How dare you taunt us you blue rat!" Jessie shouted

"I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog you old hag!" He shouted at Jessie

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Jessie yelled at the hedgehog

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sonic as he ran toward the robot

She pressed a button which made the robot throw a punch but Sonic jumped out of the way and began to run up the robot's arm. He jumped into the air and cut the through the other arm with a spin attack making the arm break apart and drop Pikachu.

"Oh no! Pikachu's gettin' away!" Meowth shouted

But then they see Sonic in the window of the cockpit smirking

"What is that blue thing starring at!?" James shouted

"Let me tell you my name before I end this! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said as jumped into the air and curled into a ball before going through the robot.

Moments later the robot exploded making the trio of crooks go flying.

"That hedgehog will pay for this!" Jessie shouted

"We'll get him next time!" James shouted along with her

"He won't get away!" Said the talking cat

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

**2 minutes later...**

Sonic landed back on the ground brushing hands

"Heh! That was a piece of cake! They almost make Eggman look good!" Sonic said

"That was amazing, Sonic!" Ash said

"Hey, what can I say? I'm used to stuff like that!" He said smirking


	3. Chapter 3: How Did You Get To Our World?

**Later that night...**

After everyone was settled down Brock began to make dinner while Ash and Dawn set up camp. Dinner was done a couple minutes later and everyone began eating.

"Hey, Sonic?" Dawn called to the blue hedgehog

"What's up?" Sonic replied

"How did you and Eggman end up in our world?" Dawn wondered

"Yeah. Can you tell us?" Brock asked

"What exactly happened? Did it have something to do with Eggman?" Ash asked

"It all started a couple days ago..." Sonic began to have a flashback

* * *

**A few days earlier...**

Outside of Dr. Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins...

Sonic was speeding through the base of Dr. Eggman's toward the control tower where Eggman is.

"Just you wait, Eggman! Those Chaos Emeralds won't be yours for long!" Sonic thought to himself

Then a bunch of robots and traps started to appear as he approached the base. They began to attack Sonic. But he was too fast for them and was Boosting through them knocking them away and exploding upon hitting the ground. Meanwhile above in the sky, his friends Tails, a yellow fox with two tails, Knuckles, a red echidna with spikes on his fists and dreads and Amy a pink hedgehog were flying high in the sky in the X-Tornado (Yes. I like Sonic X.) keeping an eye on the events below.

"Everything okay down there, Sonic?" His fox friend asked via communicator

Sonic looked up to the X-Tornado as he was running and gave a smirk and thumbs up. Tails lands the plane outside of the base's gates and Tails, Knuckles and Amy run over to Sonic.

"You guys ready? This is it." Sonic told his friends

"Okay!" Tails said

"Ready! Let's nail him!" Knuckles said pounding his fists together

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Amy said

"Alright! Let's do it!" Sonic said he ran into the base with his friends following behind him

**Meanwhile in the base's control room...**

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A female computerized voice said

"On screen now!" Eggman ordered

An image was put on screen and he saw Sonic and his friends running through the bases hallways. He then walks over to an intercom.

"Send all available robots and take care of those fools! Don't let them escape! I want to see them dead!" Eggman ordered

**Back with Sonic and his friends...**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are all running through the base as they see robots flying toward them

"Alright! Time for some fun!" Sonic said with smirk

"Let's get rid of these tin cans!" Knuckles said

"These things won't stop us!" Amy said

Sonic began to Boost, Homing Attack and Spin Dash through the waves of robots. Knuckles pick up robots and threw them into each other as well as punching them. And Amy was smacking them with her Piko Piko Hammer. Soon all the robots were destroyed and just became a pile of scrap and ready for the junkyard.

**A few minutes later...**

Sonic and his friends were standing in front of a reinforced door which was the entrance to the base's control room.

"Leave this to me. I'll take this door down! ARGH!" Knuckles shouted as he punched the door off its hinges

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts

"You didn't think those robots could actually stop us did you?" Tails shouted

"Heh heh heh! You fools are too late! I have all of the Chaos Emeralds! Now I will finally become the ruler of this world! Ho ho ho!" Laughed the mad scientist

"That's what you think!" Sonic said as he began to speed toward Eggman

"Stop! One more move and I send you and your pathetic friends to another world with just a press of this little button in my hand. Ha ha ha!" The fat doctor said

"If you can press it before I grab it." Sonic said with a grin

Then a robot comes into the room with its gun pointed at Sonic

"FIRE!" The doctor yells as it shoots at Sonic

Sonic runs out of the way in front of the doctor

"Over here ya bolt brain!" Sonic said teasing the robot

The mech turns at points its gun in that direction

"NO! STOP! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The doctor said

But it was to late. It had already begun firing but the scientist ducked with its gun fire hitting the machine behind him which has the Chaos Emeralds inside. The machine begins to spark.

"Oh no! My Planet Robotisizer! It'll explode any minute! See what you've done hedgehog!?" Eggman said as he tried to fix

But it was too late the machine let out a bright light and enveloped everyone in the room. They had been caught in Chaos Control. A power that can stop time, teleport you/something or travel through time. But Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Eggman had been sent to another dimension.

* * *

**Back in the present...**

"And that's how I got here. Chaos Control sent us here." Sonic said finishing his story

"That's some story." Brock said

"I need to find friends. I just hope they're alright." Sonic said

"I'm sure they're fine." Dawn said trying to cheer up the blue rodent

Sonic nodded

"But what is your world like? Is it different from ours?" Dawn asked

"Yeah. Its a beautiful place with checkered hills sides with loop-de-loops, beautiful Ice Cap mountains that stretch up into the sky that are fun snowboard down, beautiful oceans scorching Sandopolis', big Metropolis cities, really bright neo casinos and a bunch of ancient ruins. A really beautiful place." Sonic said

"Sounds like a really nice place." Ash said

"Yeah. When Egghead isn't trying to take it over." Sonic said

"Hey guys, we should get some sleep. Its getting late." Brock suggested

Soon after that, everybody had gone to sleep wondering what the next day held in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons For Our Journey

**Note: This and the next chapter will be pretty short. You'll see why as you read. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

The next morning Brock and everyone else woke up and got ready for breakfast.

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed from inside her tent

Sonic went check on Dawn and see why she screamed

"What's wrong!?" He shouted as he looked inside

He saw Dawn with her hair as if a Pidgeot had used a strong Gust attack.

"GET OUT!" She yelled

"Sorry!" He shouted as he left

"What's with her?" He asked the two males

"She is kind of a drama queen when it comes to her hair." Ash said scratching the side of his head

"I heard that, Ketchum!" She shouted

"Breakfast is ready!" Brock shouted to his friends

While everyone was eating, it was silent until Sonic broke the silence.

"What're your guys' reasons for this journey of yours anyway?"

"I'm training to win the Sinnoh League and become the world's greatest Pokémon Master!" Ash said with a determined expression "Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with its cheeks sparking with determination

"What's the Sinnoh League and Pokémon Master?" Sonic asked confused

"The Sinnoh League is a big tournament where all kinds of Trainers compete to see who is the best." Brock answered

"But in order to be qualified, you have to go around to 8 different gyms each with different types of Pokémon around the Sinnoh region and win the gym's badge by defeating the gym leader of said." Brock added

"What do you mean by type?" Sonic asked

"There are 17 different types of Pokémon. Normal, Flying, Electric, Water, Bug, Grass, Rock, Ground, Steel, Dark, Psychic, Dragon, Fire, Fighting, Poison, Ice and Ghost. Each gym uses a different type. Some Pokémon will either be one type or they can be two types."

"Take Pikachu for example." Brock said "Pikachu is an Electric type."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped happily

"I already have 4 of the 8 gym badges." He said as he showed Sonic the badge case

"And a Pokémon Master is a title earned by becoming the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world." Ash explained

"Sounds pretty cool. What about you, Dawn?" Sonic asked his female friend

"I'm going to become the Sinnoh region's Top Pokémon Coordinator!" Dawn explained

"Top Pokémon Coordinator?" The hedgehog asked

"To become Top Coordinator, you need to participate in an event called Pokémon Contests that are held in selected cites and win 5 ribbons. Then once you've won 5, you can participate in the Grand Festival. If you win the Grand Festival, you'll become Top Coordinator." Brock explained to the blue blur

"That sounds like fun. And what about you, Brock?" He asked older male trainer

"I studying to become world's best Pokémon Breeder!" Brock told him

"What's a Pokémon Breeder?" The blue rodent asked

"A Pokémon Breeder is someone who cares for Pokémon and raise it in good health right from birth." Ash explained

"This journey of yours sounds pretty interesting. Hopefully I'm around long enough to see this journey pay off!" Sonic said

"Same here." The trainers

Awhile later they pack up and begin to walk toward their next destination of Hearthome City.

* * *

**Now I'm pretty sure when Ash explained what a Pokémon Breeder was that I got I that description. So, If I did, please feel free to correct me. Also, they won't be in Hearthome City until at least chapter 6. You'll see why next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! Make sure to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: All About My Adventures

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Sonic continue they're travel toward Hearthome City.

"Hey, Sonic?" Dawn called to Sonic

"What's up?" Sonic replied to the blue haired female

"Can you tell us about some of your adventures during fights against Dr. Eggman?" Dawn asked

"Yeah! We'd all like to hear about them!" Ash said

"Mind telling us?" Brock asked

"Sure!" Sonic said

* * *

**NOTE: THE EVENTS WILL ONLY BE TAKING PLACE DURING THE ****DREAMCAST ERA****!**

* * *

**During the events of Sonic Adventure...**

"Ha ha ha! If it isn't Sonic!" The doctor said as he floated down in his Egg-O-Matic

"Look, its a giant talking egg!" Sonic said

"Silence! I'm Dr. Robotnik! The greatest scientific genius in the world!"

"Whatever you say, Eggman!"

"Enough! I've got big plans! And now, I'm gonna put them to work!" Shouted the scientist

"You're always up to no good! Now what d'ya want?" Tails asked the doctor

"I want all of the Chaos Emeralds! Better not interfere, or else!" The doctor threatened

"Or else what? Ya big loser!" Sonic said

"Or else I'll take them from you force! The hard way!" The doctor threatened

The doctor went behind the mountain and came back out from behind it with several attachments. He's transformed his Egg-O-Matic into the Egg Hornet.

After Sonic destroys the Egg Hornet...

"Well, that wasn't so hard!"

Tails is walking back to Sonic with a Chaos Emerald in his hands

"AHA!" The doctor shouted as he pressed a button making a claw grab the Emerald

"Hey! He snagged it!" Tails said

"Oh no!" Sonic shouts

"Chaos could use a little snack!" Shouted Eggman

"Who's Chaos?" Tails asked

Then a puddle of water appeared and formed into a watery figure

"Oh no! Isn't that the same monster I saw the other day?" Sonic asked to himself

Eggman then threw the Emerald to Chaos. The liquid monster absorbed the Emerald and changed shape turning into Chaos 1.

"Oh yes! It's just as the stone tablets predicted! Ha ha ha ha ha! His strength increases every time I feed him a Chaos Emerald! With all 7 emeralds in him, he'll be invincible and work for me! Together, we'll destroy Station Square! And on its ruins, I'll build Robotnikland! The ultimate city where I will rule it all! Come on, Chaos! Let's go find another emerald, shall we?" He said to Chaos as a bright light appear and Eggman and Chaos disappeared.

"Sonic! We can't let him get with this can we?" Tails asked his blue friend

"No way, Tails!"

"Without more Emeralds, that monster can't transform. So its up to us to find the Emeralds before Eggman does, huh?"

**After Station Square has been destroyed by Chaos...**

Chaos has absorbed the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds and has transformed into Perfect Chaos and has destroyed Station Square leaving nothing but water filled ruins.

Meanwhile Sonic is standing on what's left of a highway looking up at Perfect Chaos

"If I wasn't just dreaming, that monster is a real menace!"

Then looks back to see the Egg Carrier flying in his direction

"Eggman! He must be after Chaos too!"

"The Egg Carrier 2 was made just in case something this could happen! You have defied your master stupid beast! Now you must be destroyed at all costs." The doctor said

The Egg Carrier began to shoot several cannon shots at Chaos but they didn't phase him at all. Then Chaos fired a giant lazar at the Egg Carrier making it crash and sending Eggman flying

"I've had enough! Who do you think you are anyway?!"

Then a pink ball of light flies down to Sonic.

"It's you! The one, who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald. Tikal."

Then a few feet away from Sonic, an orange female echidna appears. Her name is Tikal.

"My heart has always been in the Master Emerald, along with Chaos'. Now he's filled anger and sadness. And if this goes on, he'll eventually destroy like he did before!" Tikal said

The Chaos lets out a huge roar and sends the Chaos Emeralds flying in different directions

"Look! He's absorbed the Emeralds' power! He must sealed in the Master Emerald, now!" Tikal said

"That's not gonna! work!" Sonic said

"What? Why not!?" Tikal asked

"If he gets sealed in the Master Emerald, the same thing will only happen again! We have to find a way to stop this once and for all!" Sonic said

"What choice do we have?" Tikal asked him

"Hmm...Good question." Sonic looked down at the ground

A few moments later everybody comes up to Sonic with a different Chaos Emerald

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy called running to him

"Amy!"

"Here, take this!" She hands him an emerald

Tails and Knuckles and show up shortly after

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"Chaos only used the negative power of the Emeralds." Tails explained "Sonic, you should be able to harness they're real power!" he added

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tails is right this." Knuckles said

Then people from top of the buildings people began to cheer for Sonic

"Negative forces aren't the only way to empower the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails said "Our positive feelings toward each other can make them work!"

They all give Sonic the emeralds

"Our hearts together form awesome power." Tails added

A bright light appears from the Chaos Emeralds. As the light fades Sonic's body becomes different. His body has completely changed from blue to gold, his eyes have changed from emerald green to fire red and his quills are now pointing upward instead of down. He's transformed into Super Sonic!

After Super Sonic defeats Perfect Chaos, Tikal takes Chaos with her and seals him back into the Master Emerald.

* * *

"That adventure sounds like it was pretty damn epic!" Ash said

"Yeah! Can you tell us about another one?" Brock asked

"Yeah. This one happened shortly after the one I just talked about." Sonic told them

* * *

**During the final events of Sonic Adventure 2...**

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all of the seven Chaos Emeralds have been collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair!" Said Professor Gerald Robotnik on a video recording on screen

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Asked a military guard in the video

"No."

"Ready!"

"What's going on here?" Amy asked "Who is that?"

The ARK continues to shake violently

"Hey, the vibrations getting worse!" Knuckles said

"Professor Gerald Robotnik! One of the greatest scientific minds in the world! And my grandfather!" The evil doctor said as he walked into the room

"What? I knew you were behind all this! You better stop it right now! Or else..." Knuckles is cut off

"I would've done this a long time ago if I had the chance!" Eggman told him

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks him

"You're pretty persistent for hedgehog aren't you? You're still alive, huh?" Eggman asked the azure hedgehog

"Just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over was more dangerous than you could ever be!" Sonic said

Eggman hands Rouge his grandfathers video diary and she begins to read it once comes on screen. After she reads it aloud, they get into action and head to the Cannon's Core.

About 30 minutes later they reach the core and are confronted by the prototype of the ultimate form, the Biolizard. Shadow decides to take this fight. After the Biolizard is defeated, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow make their way up to the Emerald Alter and Knuckles has the Master Emerald shut off the power to the Chaos Emeralds. The Biolizard then teleports away. A message then comes on the colony's intercom with Eggman's voice saying that the lizard has attached itself to the outside of the ARK and is pulling it toward Mobius. The Chaos Emeralds begin to circle around the two hedgehogs. Sonic's body turns from blue to gold as his eyes turn from green to red and as quills point upward. Meanwhile Shadow's body turns from black to silver. The duo soon defeat the Biolizard. And use a powerful Chaos Control to put the Space Colony ARK back into normal orbit However, sadly in doing so, Shadow sacrifices himself to grant Maria's wish and save everybody on Mobius.

* * *

"That adventure sounds like it was amazing too!" Dawn says

"It was. Those were two of best adventures." Sonic says

"Hey look! There's the Hearthome City skyline!" Brock says as he points at the city skyline

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! I have a gym badge waiting for me!" Ash says running off

"Oh come on, Ash! Wait up!" Dawn shouts at her crush

Sonic and Brock laugh

"Seems like those two like each other, Brock." Sonic said

"I think you're right. Come on. Let's catch up before they get to far!" Brock said running after them

"Heh heh!" Sonic chuckled as he ran behind them.

Now, Ash and friends were running into Hearthome City, the home of their next adventure. Meanwhile a black hedgehog figure watches them on a hillside...

"So, Sonic is here too." The hedgehog says to himself "That must mean the doctor is here as well..." The hedgehog added

* * *

**What will happen in Hearthome City? And who is this black hedgehog? Find next chapter!**

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. But next chapter, the gang will finally be in Hearthome after a good number of chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! And feel free to give constructive criticism! **


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

"Welcome to Hearthome City!" Brock said as the walked down the city streets

"Hey, this place isn't too bad! Not as nice as Station Square, but almost." Sonic said

"You ready to win our 5th gym badge, Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric mouse

"Pika Pikachu!" It said as its sparked

"And I can't wait for my Pokémon Contest in a few days!" The female trainer said excitedly

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center first. I'm want to go say hi the lovely and beautiful Nurse Joy!" Brock said as he took with hearts in his eyes

"Pokémon Center?" Sonic asked confused

"Its basically a hospital just for Pokémon. You can any injured Pokémon there and a woman named Nurse Joy will treat it for free." Dawn explained

"Come on. Let's catch up to, Brock." Ash said as he ran off to catch his friend

The three chase after the older friend

**At the Pokémon Center...**

Inside the Pokémon Center they see Nurse Joy; a woman with pink hair with a white hat with a cross on it, a white nurse gown and a short skirt talking to two other figures. One figure was what looked like a yellow fox with two tails and shoes with half white and half red. The figure was what looked a red echidna with spikes on his fists, dreads running down the back of his head and he wore red shoes with an orange stripe on the middle with what looks like to be legos on the top. These were Sonic's two best friends. Miles 'Tails' Prower and Knuckles the Echidna.

"Huh?" As the fox figure turns around "Sonic!" he shouts as the red figure turns with him

"Hey, Sonic!" the red figure said

"Yo! Tails, Knuckles, long time no see!" Sonic says as he high fives his two friends

"Who are your friends, Sonic?" Tails says to his speedy friend

"I'm Ash. And this is Pikachu." He said pointing at the yellow mouse

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled waving

"My name is Dawn. It's very nice to meet you." Dawn said as she bowed

"And my name's Brock." Brock said introducing himself

"Hi! My name's Miles Prower. But all of my friends call me Tails." Tails says

"And I'm Knuckles the Echidna. But just call me Knuckles." Knuckles says introducing himself

"So I take it you've run into Eggman, Sonic?" Knuckles asked the blue blur

Sonic nodded "He was trying to take the Chaos Emerald these guys found." He said as he showed them the cyan Chaos Emerald "And we another the other day in a forest." He shows the red Chaos Emerald

"Those must the Emeralds my radar was detecting. It must've been detecting your guys' emeralds." Tails said

"Right now, we have 2 Emeralds while Egghead has 1. So the odds are in our favor." Sonic said

"Let's make sure we keep it that way!" Knuckles says

Sonic nods agreeing with Knuckles

Then everybody hears screaming coming from outside the Pokémon Center

"What's that!?" Ash asked

They all run outside as they see a giant snake like robot coming down the street

"That doesn't like any of Eggman's robots." Tails said

"Don't tell its those creeps from the other day." Sonic said as he face palmed

"Listen. Is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and cle-" James is cut off

"Shut up already!" Sonic said "I've already heard the lame speech already!" Sonic said

"How dare you insult our motto!" James yelled "We work hard on them!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Sonic said being a smartass

"What do you guys want this time!?" Ash asked

"What we always want! Dat Pikachu of yours is coming wit us! Along wit what we caught earlier! Ha ha ha!" Meowth said

"SONIC! Help!" A female screams

He sees a pink female hedgehog with a long red dress, red headband, gold bracelets on both wrists and red boots with a white stripe going up the middle being held in a glass dome on the side of the robot.

"Ah! Amy!" Sonic shouts "Let her go or else!"

"Or else what you blue rat!?" Yelled the red headed female "We're still getting back for the other day!"

"If you couldn't beat me then, what makes you think can beat me now!?" Sonic shouted

He began to Boost toward the robot and used a Homing Attack on the glass dome but it wouldn't break.

"What!?" Sonic shouted

"Ha ha ha ha" Meowth laughed "Dat tang is indestructible!"

"We'll see about that fur ball!" Sonic said

As Sonic began to charge up a Spin Dash, small balls of blue lights began to gather to him. He was getting to use a Light Speed Attack.

"Ready!" Sonic said in a bright blue aura "And just for a little extra power..." Sonic took out a Chaos Emerald

"GO!" Sonic began use a Light Speed Attack to attack the robot and hit the glass dome breaking the glass

"AHH!" The pink hedgehog screams as she falls

Sonic manages to catch her before she hits the ground

"My hero!" The pink hedgehog says as Sonic puts her down

"I've had enough of you guys!" Sonic shouts "Tails! Knuckles! Let's do it!"

"Got it!"

"Let's go!"

Knuckles grabs Tails' feet as Tails grabs Sonic's feet. Knuckles begins to swing Tails and Sonic as Tails throws Sonic into making Sonic bounce all of the place like he was in a pinball machine. Once Sonic lands on the ground, the robot gets destroyed. But Team Rocket doesn't get sent flying this time.

"Argh! You're gonna pay for that filthy rat!" James shouted

"How many times do I have to say it!? I'm not a rat! I'm a HEDGEHOG!" Sonic shouted

"Leave this to us, Sonic! We'll finish this up! Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu's cheeks begin to spark with anger

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA...CHUU!" Pikachu sends a huge blast of electricity from its body to electrocute to Team Rocket

"AHHHHH!" The trio scream in pain as it makes an explosion

"WHY DO WE FALL FOR THAT EVERY DAMN TIME!?" James screams

"WE'LL GET THOSE TWERPS BACK NEXT TIME!" Jessie screams

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S FOR DEM!" Meowth screams

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio scream as fly out of sight

Sonic turns to the pink hedgehog behind him

"Are you okay, Amy?"

"I am now." Amy says as she hugs him and kisses him

"Who's this, Sonic?" Brock asks him

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose. And I'm Sonic's girlfriend." Amy says

"GIRLFRIEND!?" The trio say in unison

"Heh heh! You got it!" Sonic says as he looks at Amy with a loving smile

* * *

**It's about time. The story started out slow getting to Hearthome City. But now, the story will start to pick up gradually. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Time For Scheming

**Eggman's base in an unknown location...**

"ARGH!" Eggman yells slamming his fists on the desk in rage "That little pest always gets in my way!"

"We an idea for you, Dr. Eggman." A silver robot told him

"What is it, Bocoe?" The doctor asked very interested

"Why don't you force Sonic to give you the Chaos Emeralds?" Bocoe insisted

"And how would do I that?" Dr. Eggman getting slightly annoyed

"Why don't you kidnap Amy? Remember, those two are lovebirds now." Decoe said

"Hmm...That's not a bad idea. You two aren't as stupid as you look." Eggman told the two robots

He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing something.

"Decoe! Bocoe!" He yelled for the two robots

"Yes, doctor?" The mechs said in unison

"Here. Go take this note. Go get Amy. And make those fools don't see you. Go preferably at night when they're asleep." He ordered the robots.

"Got it!"

The robots ran out of the room

"Ha ha ha ha! Once I have Amy, he'll have to give me those Chaos Emeralds!" He said as he looked over a robot in a tube attached to bunch of wires. That looked like Sonic.

"Soon. You'll be at full power. Then, you can destroy that blue rodent once and for all. Ho ho ho!" The doctor laughed evil echoing throughout the base.

* * *

**Yeah. I know this was a short chapter. But it was just Eggman scheming. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: Looks Like Trouble!

"Sonic! We have some news!" Tails shouted to his blue friend

"What's up, buddy?" Sonic asked his two tailed friend

"Tails' radar picked up on some Chaos Emerald energy not to far from here." Knuckles stated

"Do you know the location?" Brock asked

"Yeah. It's on a mountain somewhere near by." Tails told

"Mt. Coronet!" Dawn said

"Its a mountain just west of here." Brock added

"Let's go get that Emerald before Eggman does!" Ash said

"You bet!" Sonic said as he took out a Chaos Emerald

"Hold on to me guys!" Sonic told everyone

Ash, Brock and Dawn had no idea what Sonic was about to do. But Tails, Knuckles and Amy knew what he was about to do.

"What're you about to do?" Brock asked his blue friend

"You'll see!" Sonic said "Chaos Control!" He shouted as everyone disappeared in a flash of light

**On Mt. Coronet...**

Everyone reappeared on the summit of Mt. Coronet. Tails took out the Emerald Radar

"The Emerald is somewhere around here." He stated

"Brr! It sure is cold up here." Dawn said shivering as she got her pink coat out her bag

Ash and Brock did the same.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Ash asked

"Nah. We're on top of cold mountains all time back home". Knuckles said

"We snowboard down them during avalanches! Heh!" Sonic said chuckling

"Geez! You sound so wreck less, Sonic!" Dawn shouted

"He is." Amy said putting on a jacket

"Ah come on, Amy!" Sonic said putting his head down

"Come on. Let's go find that Emerald!" Tails said as he began flying by spinning his tails

**Awhile later...**

They have been walking for a quite awhile with the radar going off. As they get closer the radar's beeping gets louder. It's beeping its loudest now.

"The Emerald must here!" Amy said

"But...Where is it?" Dawn said looking around

"It must be underground..." Brock stated

"No problem. Leave that to me." Knuckles as he put on his Shovel Claw and began to dig underground

A few minutes later he came back up with a silver Chaos Emerald

"Got it!" Knuckles said jumping out of the hole

"Alright! Way to go, Knuckles!" Sonic said

Then a small claw took it out of Knuckles' hand

"Ah!" Everyone gasped

They turn around and see Dr. Eggman in his Egg-O-Matic

"Eggman!" Everyone shouted

"Ho ho ho ho! I think you for leading me right the Chaos Emerald. You have my thanks! Ha ha ha!" the evil doctor laughed evily

"Give us that Chaos Emerald or else!" Sonic and Knuckles said in unison

"Egg Scorpion! Take care of these pests!"

Then a giant scorpion like robot descends onto the snow covered mountain

"Heh! That won't be enough to stop us! Ready guys!?" Sonic asks his animal friends with a grin

"Let's go!" The all shout simultaneously

Just then several blasts come out of nowhere destroying the mech leaving nothing but a bunch metal

"What!? Who dares interfere!?" Eggman shouted

"MUST DESTROY ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS. I WILL TURN THEM ALL INTO SCRAP METAL. WORTHLESS COMSUMER MODELS." Said a robotic voice

"I suggest you hand over that Chaos Emerald, doctor." Said a deep voice

Then two figures land on the snow. One is what looks like a red robot with symbols of God of War, glowing red eyes and sharp fingers. The other is what looks like a black hedgehog, with red eyes, wearing rocket skates, white gloves with golden rings on his wrists and quills pointing upward that have red streaks up the middle. The trio of trainers didn't know who they were. But Eggman, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy knew who they were. One was E-123 Omega. And the other was the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik on Space Colony ARK 50 years ago.

"Hmph! Shadow and Omega." Eggman said

"I suggest you hand it over..." Shadow said

"Hmph! In your dreams! I have better things to do Tah tah!" Eggman said as he flew off in his Egg-O-Matic along with the Chaos Emerald

"Who is that?" Dawn said

"What's up, Shadow?" Sonic said the black hedgehog

"Oh. It's you." Shadow said crossing his arms

"Nice to you too." Knuckles said

"Who are you?" Asked Ash

"I'm the Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. The worlds Ultimate Lifeform!"

"I AM E-123 OMEGA. DESIGNED AND CREATED BY DR. EGGMAN." Said the crimson robot

"How about joining our group, Shadow? Why help us stop, Eggman?" Sonic insisted

"I don't have time to play with you and your little friends. Let's go, Omega." Shadow said as he skated away

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega said as he hovered away

"What's his problem?" Ash asked

"That's Shadow. He does things his way." Amy said

"So that's Shadow." Brock said

"Come on. Let's get back." Ash said

They held on to Sonic as he used Chaos Control and teleported back to the Pokémon Center.

**Later that night...**

Later that night after everyone is asleep Dawn is standing outside on the rooms balcony looking into the night sky.

"Dawn?" A male voice called

She turned around to see Ash there...

"Ash." She said "What're you doing up?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question." Ash said "I just can't sleep. Everything that's been going on has had me so excited! I think is our best adventure yet!" Ash said excitedly "Why are you awake?"

"Oh. Just thinking about my Pokémon Contest in a few days." Dawn said with a frown

"I'm sure you'll do great, Dawn. Huh? What's wrong?" Ash asked his female friend

"What if...What if I end up losing the contest like I have the last few?" Dawn said as she began to tear up

"Hey, don't think like that! You do great every time. You may lose, but having fun is the important thing!" Ash said trying to cheer up his friend

She lifted her head up and looked at Ash and smiled "Right. Thanks, Ash." She said

"Hey, Dawn? Can I tell you something?" He asked

"What is it?"

"I...I...I love you, Dawn." He said blushing

"You...Love me?" She asked to make sure she heard that right

"Yeah. Ever since we first met back in Sandgem Town. I've your eyes, the way your hair glows every time you have Piplup use Bubblebeam. I love everything about you."

She then jumped into his arms and kisses him. She wraps her wraps around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They break apart a few minutes later.

"I love you too." Dawn confessed

"I didn't think you did." Ash said "That's why I didn't tell you sooner."

"Same here." Dawn said "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight, Ash." She said as she kissed his cheek and walked back to her bed

"Goodnight, Dawn." He says and goes back to sleep and ready for another day

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell what think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of An Old Enemy

**The next morning...**

The next morning Sonic woke up to see everyone with a sad look on their face.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's everyone look so sad?" Sonic said "And where's Ames?"

Brock hands him a piece of paper that has something written on it

"Here. Read it yourself. This'll answer your questions." Brock said as he handed him the paper

Sonic began to read it.

_'Mwah ha ha ha! Sonic, if you wish to your precious girlfriend, Amy again unscathed, you must me bring the two Chaos Emeralds you possess to my base in the Valley Windworks! You have 24 hours. If you defy me, you will never see her alive again! Hope to see you there! Ho ho ho!_

_- Dr. Eggman'_

"Grr! That bastard! Of course he'd do that!" Sonic says as he crushes the paper in his fist

"What're we going to do?" Ash asked

"Its most defiantly a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement." Tails said

"This gives us a great opportunity." Knuckles said

"Hm?" Sonic looks at Knuckles

"This gives us a great chance to get those Chaos Emeralds back from that fatass!" Knuckles said

"Knuckles is right. Not only can we save Amy, but also get back those Chaos Emeralds back that Eggman stole!" Tails said repeating what Knuckles said

"I'll rescue Amy no matter what! No matter how long it takes!" Sonic said

"Then let's go! Let's save Amy!" Dawn said

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted as they all disappeared in a flash of light

**Dr. Eggman's base in the Valley Windworks...**

"Let me go, Eggman!" Amy says as she pounds the glass tube

"Now why would I do that my dear? Ho ho ho!" The fat man said

"Because Sonic will come to save me! Then you'll get it!" Amy shouted

"That's why I captured you." Eggman said

"Huh? What do you mean!?" Amy shouted

"I know Sonic will come to save you. And when he does, there'll be a surprise waiting for him! Ha ha ha ha!" Dr. Eggman laughed

"You're rotten, Eggman!" Amy shouted

**Outside of the Base...**

"So this must be Egghead's base." Sonic said

"We've got to be careful. There's no doubt Eggman's got a trap waiting for us." Tails said

"Yeah." Sonic said "Let's go"

They all walk into the base until they see a giant metallic door

"I'll take this thing down!"

Knuckles raises his fist before the door begins to open. They walk into a room that has giant computer screen and several tubes. In which Sonic sees Amy trapped inside one of them.

"Sonic!" Amy yells

"Amy!" Sonic shouts

"Not so fast, Sonic!" Eggman said as he walked into the room

"Let her go right now, Eggman!" Ash shouted

"**After **you give me those Chaos Emeralds."

A small pedestal rises in front of Sonic that has 2 circle slots. He sets the Emeralds down on them.

"HA HA HA HA! You've fallen right into my trap!" Eggman shouted with an evil grin

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't honor your agreement!" Knuckles said angrily

"Ho ho ho ho! Sonic, say hello to an old friend! Ha ha ha!"

A blue robot that has glowing red eyes, red feet, black palms with sharp silver hands, a silver mouth, a sharp pointy nose and jet thruster on its back and stomach floats down into the room.

"No!" Sonic shouts

"It can't be!" Tails shouts

"I thought we defeated that thing back at Eggman's old base!" Knuckles shouted aggravated

"That robot looks like Sonic!" Dawn says

"Ha ha ha! You did! But I fixed it up and made it stronger than it was before! This time, it cannot be defeated! This time, you will be defeated!" Eggman said

"Grr!" Sonic growled

"Now, Metal Sonic! Destroy that blue pest!" Eggman said

But the robot does nothing

"What are you doing!? Don't just stand there! Destroy that hedgehog now! Eggman shouts

"I obey no one! My only purpose is to defeat, Sonic! My one and only reason!" Metal Sonic says as he charges at Sonic

"That'll be the day!" Sonic says he charges at Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic and Sonic both charge at each other knocking each other in a different direction. Metal Sonic flies in the direction of the tube Amy is in and breaks it open letting Amy escape.

"Guys! Get the Emeralds and get out of here! I have this to take care of!" Sonic said "We have a score to settle!" Sonic added grinning

"Let's what Sonic says and get out of here!" Tails said

Tails grabs the two Chaos Emeralds off of the pedestal as Ash grabs the two Chaos Emeralds out of a machine Eggman was holding them in.

"NO! NOT THE CHAOS EMERALDS! METAL SONIC! DON'T THEM ESCAPE!" Eggman order the robot but it wouldn't obey

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Tails, Knuckles and Amy leave the base with the 4 Chaos Emeralds retrieved from the base. Leaving Sonic to fight Metal Sonic.

**Awhile later...**

Sonic is panting and running out of energy from the fight against Metal Sonic.

"Just give up! You cannot defeat me! I'm the real Sonic. My design is flawless!" Metal Sonic says

"Now, Silver Sonic! Get rid of that traitor Metal Sonic! As well as that hedgehog!" Eggman shouts as a silver spiked shoots past Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic moves out the way of Silver Sonic's projector. Metal Sonic walks over to Silver Sonic.

"Silver Sonic. Join me." He puts his hand out "Join me. And together we can defeat Sonic! That's all we were designed to do! Won't you please join me?" Metal Sonic asks the robot as Silver Sonic takes Metal Sonic's hand

As Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic join hands a light envelopes both of them and they begin to merge to together. They combine bodies turning into a robot. They turn into Mecha Sonic. The ultimate Sonic robot.

"I'd better get of here while they're transforming!" Sonic says as he runs out of the base

"Err! No! This is not what I wanted to happen! I need to get out of here!" Eggman says he flies away quickly in Egg-O-Matic

A few moments later the transformation is completed. Metal and Silver Sonic have transformed into Mecha Sonic. The ultimate Sonic robot.

"Finally! I achieved my true form!" Mecha Sonic says "Now to destroy Sonic!"

Mecha Sonic flies out of the base in search of Sonic

**Meanwhile back at the Pokémon Center...**

"WHAT!? What do you mean Metal Sonic transformed!?" Ash asked

"I guess Eggman must've programmed a mode for Metal Sonic to merge and transform with Silver Sonic, another robot Eggman built to destroy me." Sonic explained

"Now that Metal Sonic has transformed, he'll be much stronger." Tails said "We need to find the last 3 Chaos Emeralds!" Tails shouted

"And fast!" Knuckles added

"I think I can help you there, Sonic." Said a somewhat high pitched male voice

"Isn't that..."

They turn around to see a white hedgehog with 5 quills on the front of his head, 2 quills in the back, white gloves with blue patterns, blue eyes and gray metallic boats.

"Silver!" Sonic said

"Long time no see guys!" Silver said

"So I guess you overheard us talking." Tails said

"Yeah. I have one of the Chaos Emeralds with me."

Silver pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald

"Alright! Now we only need 2 more Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said

"Hmph! Looks like you need my help!"

They look around and see Shadow and Omega enter the room. Shadow shows them a dark blue Chaos Emerald

"We need 1 more..." Tails said

"Looking for this?" A female voice said

"Rouge!" Said Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy shouted as they turned around

"Looks like I showed up just in time." Rouge said as she showed them a green Chaos Emerald

"Now we have all 7 Chaos Emeralds!" Ash said

"But that might not be enough!"

Everybody turns around and sees Eggman standing in the doorway of the Pokémon Center

"EGGMAN!" Everybody shouts

"What're you doing here!?" Dawn shouts

"I'm here to help." Eggman says

"Help!? This is your fault!" Ash shouted

"Let me explain. Now that Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic have become one, they have become even stronger than when separated. Even with the Chaos Emeralds, we may not even be able to defeat Mecha Sonic. This will take a miracle!" Eggman said

"No worries! Just leave this to me!" Sonic said volunteering

"Sonic, no!" Amy said

"If I turn Super Sonic, I may have a chance at defeating him." Sonic said

"Very well." Eggman says

"METAL SONIC DETECTED AT THE SUMMIT OF MOUNT CORONET." Omega said

"Okay! Let's go get the piece of scrap metal!" Sonic says

* * *

**Now everyone has banned together and the final battle against Mecha Sonic is about begin. Will Sonic and his friends be able to stop Mecha Sonic? Or will they be defeated? Find out later!**

* * *

**Now I know I know. Silver and half of these characters haven't been in the story until now. But I needed the three hedgehogs to take on Mecha Sonic.** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and stay tuned for the next two or so chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hyper Sonic vs Mecha Sonic

**NOTE: This chapter will probably be crap because I can't really tell epic fights using words. So hopefully, you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**In a canyon in the east corner of the Sinnoh Region...**

Mecha Sonic is destroying everything in sight while looking for Sonic in order to defeat him. Meanwhile all the Pokémon in the area are running for their lives.

"Ahh! What does dat tang tink its doin'!?" Yells the talking cat Pokémon

"That robot seems really pissed off about something!" James said

"Well lets get out of here before we're blasted!" Jessie says as they run away

Sonic and his friends have just arrived and see Mecha Sonic destroying everything in sight

"Its destroying everything!" Dawn said

"All of the Pokémon around here are in danger!" Brock shouted

"Mecha Sonic!" Sonic shouted

Mecha Sonic turns around and sees Sonic and all of his friends standing there

"At last, Sonic. Time for me to defeat you! Hmm? I see you've brought your friends. And...The Chaos Emeralds!? This is perfect!"

The Chaos Emeralds levitate in the air and circle around Mecha Sonic

"Ah!" Everybody gasps

"Now I can absorb the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds and become even stronger! Ha ha ha ha!"

Mecha Sonic takes in the negative energy of Chaos Emeralds and turns into Super Mecha Sonic.

"You didn't tell us that thing had a Super Form, Eggman!" Knuckles yells

"I don't even remember giving it the ability of being able to turn Super!" Eggman shouts

"Sonic! It must've copied your Super form when we fought it a few years ago!" Tails states

"Then I'll have to fight fire with fire! You're goin' down Mecha Sonic!" Sonic shouts

***Insert Live and Learn here :D***

Sonic then closes his eyes as the Chaos Emeralds circle and spin around. A golden aura surrounds Sonic as his body changes its appearance. His body color slowly begins to change from blue to gold. His eyes turn from emerald green to fire red and his quills begin to point up.

"What's happening!?" Ash asks

"Sonic's using the positive energy from the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic!" Tails said

Mecha Sonic begins to chuckle. "Do you think really think you can defeat me even with your Super form?" Mecha asked Sonic

"Heh! There's only one way to find out!" Super Sonic said smirking

"Very well. I shall defeat you here! Prepare to die, Sonic!" Mecha Sonic said

"I think you've got that backwards, robot! Bring it on!"

"Gladly!"

The both teleported and begin to bang heads as they charge into each other at the speed of sound. None of the people on the ground can see them. All they are shockwaves in the air.

"Whoa!" Dawn shouted "I can't even see them move!"

Mecha Sonic begins to fire blasts of energy at Sonic. But Sonic knocks them back by kicking or Boosting into them but Mecha Sonic just teleports out of the way. Mecha Sonic charges at Sonic but moves out of the way of the attack and Boosts into Mecha Sonic from behind sending him skyrocketing to the ground. Mecha Sonic flies back up and hits Sonic with several blasts of energy. Sonic manages to deflect one of them and hit the mech.

"I see you've gotten stronger since our last encounter. But, do you think you are a match for me!?" Mecha Sonic asks

"No doubt! Heh!" Super Sonic says smirking "I'll defeat you!"

"We'll see about that!"

Mecha Sonic fires a huge blast from his chest and Sonic tires to guard but Sonic is sent to the ground. When he hits the ground, Sonic reverts back to his normal state.

"N-No..." Sonic says

"SONIC!" All of his friends yell

"Ha ha ha ha! Do you give up yet?" Mecha Sonic asks

"Sonic! You can do it!" Tails shouts

"You can do it, Sonic! I believe in you!" Amy shouts

"Come on, Sonic! Smack him!" Knuckles shouts

"You've got this, Sonic!" Shadow says

"You can win, Sonic!" Rouge says

"I know you can do this, Sonic!" Silver says

"You can win, Sonic! You always do!" Tails shouts

Sonic manages to get up struggling.

"Th-They're right. I...can't give up!" Sonic shouts to himself

The other see the Chaos Emeralds glow white and then grow larger.

Look!" Ash shouts

"What's happening to the Chaos Emeralds!?" Brock asks

"They're turning into...Super Emeralds!" Knuckles says

"Super Emeralds!?" Dawn says

"They're powered up versions of the Chaos Emeralds. This isn't the first time the Chaos Emeralds have turned into them. It happen back in Hidden Palace Zone years ago. Sonic has the ability to turn into Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds." Tails states

A bright flash of light is seen in the distance. When the light clears, they see Sonic flashing all 7 different colors of the Chaos Emeralds. He's transformed into Hyper Sonic. Sonic's most powerful form. In this form Sonic is much faster and stronger.

"What happened to, Sonic?" Brock asked

"He used the power of the Super Emeralds and turned into his strongest form. Hyper Sonic!" Tails stated

"Hyper Sonic, huh?"

**With Hyper Sonic and Mecha Sonic...**

"What is this?" Mecha Sonic asked

"Heh! You don't remember this form do ya?" Hyper Sonic said grinning "This is my strongest form! Hyper Sonic!"

"Hmph! Do you still think you can me!? Even with a new form!? You're so naïve! Prepare to die!" Mecha Sonic says as he charges

"Heh" Sonic chuckles he moves sideways slightly and dodges Mecha Sonic.

"Take this!" He knocks Mecha Sonic to the ground with a single punch and Boosts into him heavily damaging him

Mecha Sonic teleports back up with bits of its metal coat missing and is cracked is some places.

"I will not be defeated! I am the real Sonic! I AM THE STRONGEST!" Mecha Sonic yells

Mecha Sonic begins to charge up a huge orb made of Chaos Emerald energy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! GOODBYE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Mecha Sonic said as he sends the energy orb toward

"Erh! No!" Sonic shouts as he tries to push the energy orb back. But it is too strong and is pushing Sonic toward the ground

**With the others...**

"Oh no!" Amy yells "Sonic!"

"Sonic can't hold that up much longer!" Tails yells

"Let that to us!" Shadow and Silver said

Shadow and Silver then turn into their super states. Shadow's body turns silver. Silver's two back quills point upward, eyes turn red and his body turns gold. They both fly up to help Sonic.

"You guys can do it!" Everyone yells

**With Hyper Sonic and Mecha Sonic...**

"Can't...keep...this up...much longer!" Hyper Sonic says to himself

"Hahahahaha! Now prepare to-" Mecha Sonic is cut off

"Sonic!" Sonic sees Silver and Shadow fly toward him

"Shadow! Silver! Glad you could make it!"

They both help Sonic push the energy orb back up.

"How naïve! To think that even with you two, you think you can defeat me!" Mecha Sonic says as he fires more energy into the orb

"We...Can't keep this up...much longer!" Shadow says

"We have to attack together! We have to blast this thing up to him! If we do that, that should defeat him for good!" Sonic says

Both hedgehogs nod

"Chaos..." All three hedgehogs say together "FLARE!"

Their Chaos Flare not only pushes the energy orb back up but also destroys and hits Mecha Sonic.

"NOO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! I AM THE ULTIMATE ROBOT! I AM THE REAL SONIC! NOOOOOO!" Mecha Sonic yells as is disintegrated by the blast

**Back on the ground...**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver land on the ground in front of their friends and revert back to their normal states. Sonic falls to his knees panting. Amy runs to him and holds him up by holding him by his chest and back.

"Sonic! You did it! You defeated Mecha Sonic!" Amy said

"I couldn't have done it without any of you!" Sonic says as he looks at everyone

Tails and Knuckles pick up the Chaos Emeralds which look like ordinary stones due to all of their power being drained.

"The Emerald's power is drained." Tails said

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked

"I have a solution." Knuckles said

"Huh?"

"Wait, the Master Emerald is here?" Sonic asked

"Yep!"

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter will be the end of the story. It'll probably be a long chapter because there'll be some stuff in there. I'll give you small spoilers of what'll be in there.**

**1. Sonic and the gang watch Ash's gym battle and Dawn's Pokémon Contest**

**2. Sonic and his friends head home **

**So anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Let the Contest Begin!

Now that Mecha Sonic has been defeated, Dawn's Pokémon Contest has finally begun!

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest!" Shouted the announcer into the microphone as the entire crowd goes wild (**I forget her name)**

The entire stadium lets out a huge cheer

"We've got a juicy competition waiting for you all! These coordinators have come from all over to compete!"

The entire crowd goes wild once again

"Now, lets begin round 1! Welcome Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town!" She shouts as Dawn makes her way out to the stage. She's dressed in a long pink dress and her hair his in a ponytail

"I can't wait for this!" Sonic said

"You can do it, Dawn!" Ash shouts to her cheering her on

Dawn acknowledges and nods

"So, lets see what Dawn has in store for us! You may start!" She shouted as Dawn pulled her Pokeball

"Piplup! Spot light!" She shouted as she threw into the air

The Pokeball burst open with a white light as a bunch of stars and hearts come out along with it and a blue penguin like Pokémon appears spinning out of the ball and does some flips landing on the ground.

"My, my! What an entrance!" Says the announcer

"Piplup! Use Bubble Beam!" Dawn says as the penguin Pokémon began fire stream of bubbles into the air spinning

"Now! Jump up into the air and use Drill Peck!" **(I might be wrong if Piplup has that move at all or if it EVEN learns it at all)** The trainer shouted as Piplup's beak grew, jumped up into the air and spun like a drill cutting through all the bubbles making them small sparkles that fell all over the stadium. Piplup then flips toward the ground as Dawn catches it. The crowd goes wild once again

"My, what an amazing performance! That was spectacular!" Says the announcer "Give Dawn a huge round of applause!"

The entire crowd claps as Dawn and Piplup walk behind stage.

**In the dressing room...**

"Dawn!" Everyone shouts

"Hey, guys!" Dawn says

"Piplup!" Shouts the Penguin

"That was pretty cool, Dawn!" Says Sonic

"That was amazing!" Tails said

"Thanks you two!" She says with a giggle

"You're doing great, Dawn." Brock says

"Thanks, Brock."

"You always do great, Dawn." Ash says grabbing her hands

"Thanks, Ash." She says with a smile

"You'll win for sure. I know you will." Ash says he kisses her

"Thank you, Ash." She says hugging him

"Good luck in the second round!" Tails said encouraging her

"Thanks guys." Dawn says

"Good luck." Brock says as they leave

**Back out on stage...**

"Welcome back everyone as we begin round 2 of the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest!" She says as the entire crowd goes wild

"The trainers in round 1 did very well. But only the trainers selected were able to move on!" She says as about 30 trainers appear on the big screen and one of them being Dawn

The entire crowd screams of excitement

"Now round 2, will be the Contest Battles! In this round, coordinators will battle each other while showing excellent moves from their Pokémon! Now lets begin!" She says as two male trainers come out

"Welcome, Tyler and Kyle!" She says

Soon the Contest Battles were underway. There were magnificent battles. Dawn managed to advance to the final round where she would battle the last trainer who won.

"Okay! This is it! This is the final round of the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest! And there are two trainers left! Only one will be victorious and take the home this contest ribbon!" She said "Now, please bring out Dawn and Tyler!"

Dawn and a male in a tuxedo with black hair walk out onto opposite ends of the contest stage.

"Now, are you two ready to begin? There'll 5:00 on the clock." The announcer asks

"Yeah!" The both say in unison

"Then begin!" She says as the two coordinators throw their Pokéballs into the air

"Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn said as the penguin Pokémon appeared on the stage

"Glaceon! Show time!" The male said as a blue fox Pokémon appeared

The battle was underway. Piplup fired a Bubble Beam, while Glaceon used Ice Beam to counter attack. Then Piplup used Drill Peck and hit Glaceon. Then Glaceon retaliated using an Iron Tail.

"Piplup, dodge and use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup jumped out of the way and threw and huge swirl of water at Glaceon.

"Glaceon, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" He said as Glaceon moved and hit purple with a ball of dark energy

"There are 2:00 left!" The announcer called out

"Piplup, use Drill Peck again!" Dawn said as Piplup's beak grew and begin to spin like a drill

"Glaceon, use Iron Tail!" He said as Glaceon's tail hardened

They both smacked into each other with great force sending them both flying and hitting the ground hard.

They both struggle to stand up. Piplup managed to stand up. But Glaceon ended up collapsing leaving Dawn the winner.

"And the winner is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" The announcer says as the crowd screams

"ALRIGHT!" Ash shouted

"That wasn't too bad!" Sonic said

"That was cool watching that battle!" Tails said

"You can say that again!" Brock says

**In the hallway of the contest hall...**

"Dawn!" They all shout

"Hey guys!"

"That was amazing!" Tails says

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" Sonic says putting a thumb up.

"You were great, Dawn." Ash said hugging her.

"Thanks, Ash." She said

And with that, everybody departed from the contest and began to head their next destination of the city. The Hearthome City gym. Where Ash would obtain his 5th gym badge.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long updating this story. I was working on of the other ones. **


End file.
